


(When she cries at night) And she doesn’t think that I can hear her.

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperFam, post-304, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: Maggie placed her arm on top of Alex’s stomach, she felt Alex hesitate a little before she placed an arm on top of Maggie’s. The detective can’t help but to release a soft sigh and run her thumb on Alex’s stomach then she heard it, soft sniffles, a sob being contained and Alex’s soft shaking, again Maggie did not dare to peak but she held her, clutched Alex’s top and pulled her closer.Because I am sure Maggie felt Alex crying when she went home from Ruby's recital.





	(When she cries at night) And she doesn’t think that I can hear her.

Maggie felt it, she felt it as the bed dip behind her. She debated whether to open her eyes or not, it may have been the middle of the night or the morning, either way she knows it’s late for Alex to just come home from Ruby’s recital. She took a peak at the bedside clock, informing her that it is 2:07 in the morning, she did not need to confront Alex about it, she knows she had a good reason for going home that late and so Maggie turned and reached for her lover but as she turned, Alex smelled like stale cigarettes and whiskey. Maggie did not dare to peak, as a detective she can sense something is wrong, also knowing Alex is from an establishment full of children, she knew it was her who is the reason behind that whiskey smell. She did not held her close enough though, giving Alex some space to move away if she doesn’t want Maggie.

  


Maggie placed her arm on top of Alex’s stomach, she felt Alex hesitate a little before she placed an arm on top of Maggie’s. The detective can’t help but to release a soft sigh and run her thumb on Alex’s stomach then she heard it, soft sniffles, a sob being contained and Alex’s soft shaking, again Maggie did not dare to peak but she held her, clutched Alex’s top and pulled her closer. Alex was surprised with the gesture, she doesn’t want to wake Maggie up from her peaceful slumber but she let Maggie hold her. Alex lay on to Maggie’s other arm as she spoons the agent, soon she felt Maggie place a soft kiss at the back of her neck. 

  


“Baby.” Maggie whispered. The sobs continued and this time they are not contained. Maggie can feel her own eyes welling. “You should tell me what’s wrong.” She whispered softly but Maggie already knows that she’s the wrong one here. She felt Alex grip on her arm tighter, it’s almost painful but Maggie took it. She held Alex tighter because that’s the only thing she could do right now. She sighed and she knew she just have to say what she has to say because Alex will never tell her.

  


“I can’t give you the life you want. I can’t give you that big happy family that involves us having kids. In our line of work, we can’t have that, they will constantly get in trouble even if their aunts are a super and a Luthor. And they might end up hating us or me at least, two gay moms and the other isn’t white, that will surely be a laughable thing at school.” Maggie whispered and Alex knew this is the part when Maggie will shut her down and leave her but Maggie’s next words were “but I love you, Alex. And I’m gonna show you life can be better even if we lack kids.” Alex sighed. “And if you think that it’s not enough, I’ll be the first to sign the divorce papers not because I don’t love you enough to consider kids but because I love you enough to let you go and let you fiind happiness somewhere else. Even if it’s not with me.”

  


Alex then turned around, facing Maggie whose eyes are still closed, never daring to peak to see the aftermath of her decision. Maggie clutched tighter on to Alex’s top when the agent ran her fingers on to her cheek. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Alex whispered and that’s enough for Maggie to open her eyes. Her girl, Alex thinks she’s not worthy enough of such strong love.

  


And so Maggie opened her eyes, a few stray tears escaped when she saw swollen eyes, crazy hair and a painful smile that Alex always wear when she’s trying to keep it together yet the agent is still breathtakingly beautiful. “Oh baby.” Maggie muttered as she ran her fingers on to Alex’s arm. “You deserve a full and happy life with me. I’m absolutely crazy and inevitably in love with you, Danvers. Of all the people on earth and... Well the other ones , you are deserving of such love.” 

  


Alex then clutched the front of her grey tank top and pulled her in to a soft kiss, a reassuring and softest of kiss. “I was afraid you’re gonna be fed up with me blabbering and convincing you about kids.” Alex said after the kiss.

  


“What? I’m more worried you’d leave me because you want to have kids and I don’t.” Alex still flinched even if it’s already established that Maggie doesn’t want that. 

  


Maggie wants to take away that pain, but she doesn’t know how and so she did what she can. She kissed Alex, hard it’s almost bruising by the way they respond to each other. Maggie stradled the agent, just in time as Alex was chasing her lips up. So much alcohol and her beautiful wife to be on top of her, God Alex is a mess, from being upset to turned on real quick. 

  


Alex moved back until her back hits the head board and Maggie is fully stradling her. “I wish I could take away the pain.” Maggie said in between kisses. “This is the only way I know how.” Even if Alex wants to stop this, she can’t she’s too in to it now. She must say this is rather effective to keep her mind off to drifting in to baby land and so Alex let her continue.

  


...

  


“Maggie?” Alex muttered, hear head is throbbing in pain and Maggie forgot to close the curtains again. “Baby?” Alex opened her eyes, clutching the grey sheets on to her chest to cover her naked body. As Alex looked around she wonders where did Maggie’s recliner went, also the TV Maggie brought from her apartment when she moved in with Alex. The agent’s eyes moved around still, everything that is Maggie’s aren’t inside her apartment anymore.

  


“Shit.” Alex said already nervous of what else she’s not going to find if she walked around but she still did, picking up Maggie’s tank top from last night and an underwear to come with, Alex walked around the apartment wearing that.

  


The step ladder’s gone, her toothbrush gone, the bonsai tree on the kitchen counter is gone even the cupboard that used to be full of Maggie’s favorite healthy snacks are now empty and so is Alex’s heart. It’s breaking in to a million pieces when her eyes stopped on to a shiny object on her coffee table. It’s a key and a note.

  


It’s Alex’s spare key of her apartment that she gave Maggie when she moved in. Alex did not dare to peak on what was written on that piece of paper. She let her body fall on the couch, the pillows still smell like Maggie and she clutched it to her chest to cover up a Maggie shaped void in her chest. 

  


She left her and Alex is crying hard because she’s stupid enough to believe that Maggie won’t walk away. But she did. 

  


“Alex! I brought doughnuts-“ Kara came in through the window with her Supergirl outfit on with a big smile on her face but that did not last long when she saw her sister huddled up on the couch in her black boy short and a tank top, crying.

  


Kara was beside her suddenly and Alex’s sobs grew louder, her throbbing head grew as Kara swept her in to her arms and held her close, placing Alex on to her lap like Alex does when they were younger.

  


“What’s wrong Alex?” Kara asked.

  


“Maggie... left.” Alex muttered in between sobs.

  


“What?!” Kara said and it’s too loud for Alex’s hungover state.

  


“She told me life can be better between us even without kids. And I-I believed her Kara. Then we made love and the next thing I knew, all her stuff are gone and she left her key.” Alex said, face still buried on to Kara’s shoulder, thank Rao for her super hearing.

  


“What am I gonna do? I think I forced her out of my life. Me wanting kids forced Maggie out of my life. I’m such an asshole.” Alex mumbles. 

  


“Lena.” Kara muttered.

  


Alex looked up to Kara in confusion. “Lena’s coming.” Kara said, just in time as Lena steps in to the apartment.

  


“Surprise, Danvers!” She shouts, she’s wearing a white shirt that says Cool Aunt Lena is on Team Sanvers. Lena stopped at seeing Alex and her girlfriend in that position.

  


“Wha- Alex?” Lena said, suddenly worried.

  


“Bet we got you this time, Danvers!” Lucy said followed by Sam and Ruby who are really happy to be a part of something. The same as Lena they all looked at her with worry and Alex suddenly feel small.

  


“Wha- what is this? Babe?” Kara asked Lena. They did not miss the gasps that came from both Ruby and Sam when they both realized that Kara does look like Supergirl.

  


“It’s supposed to be a surprise.” Lena said, afraid that her girlfriend might lash out. “You read the note right Alex?” Lena asked.

  


Alex shook her head no. Lucy picked up the note and hand it over to Kara who read it out loud.

  


“You’ll never get rid of me that easily, Danvers.” Kara reads and that includes the address that was written on that piece of paper “Margarita Sawyer.” That made Alex move, she stood up and took the letter from Kara. Read it twice, three times before moving in to the bathroom. Kara tried to stop her but she did not want to force Alex out the bathroom when she wants to be alone.

  


Kara looked at all them, they are all wearing that white shirt with hand painted rainbow background and handwritten Cool Aunts and a cousin on Team Sanvers. 

  


“Babe.” Lena starts, she can feel a death glare coming, she wonders if she will survive her heat vision.

  


“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked, sounding hurt. 

  


“Well, Maggie said you would have gave it away with your giddy attitude towards it. Sorry, Love.” Lena moved towards her girlfriend slowly, she really don’t wanna be melted by her heat vision. Kara let her hold her and she sighed when the blonde leaned her forehead on Lena’s shoulder. 

  


“I think I want that Cool Aunt shirt too.” Kara murmured.

  


“Sorry babe, for cool aunts only.” Lena teased, and Kara glared at her. “But I got you this.” Lena steps back and raised the shirt that says Super Aunt Kara on Team Sanvers.

  


Meanwhile, Alex sat on the bathroom throne, trying to keep it together, it took time before she let the shower run. Removing the feel of last night, Maggie even left love bites on to her stomach. That would have been really painful to look at if she saw this right before she read the letter.

  


When she’s done, she opened her closet and found it empty except for a pair of pants, sneakers, and a shirt that says Mama Bear. She remembered that shirt, she wore that on their first pride together.

  


Alex stepped out of the bathroom looking more decent than whatever state she was on. Lucy tossed a bottle of water at her and Sam handed her medicine for the headache. She looked around her apartment, a smile playing on her lips when she saw their shirts. Kara is even on one of it but she’s not wearing her glasses or her high ponytail, she’s not Kara or Supergirl, she’s SuperAunt Kara now. 

  


“Whoever gave this idea to Maggie will suffer.” Alex said as they fit in to her DEO issued Rover. Lucy and Lena are pointing at each other, Alex knew it was one of them.

  


Alex can hear Lena whispering through her phone, talking to somebody, probably Maggie. Alex tried to ignore but she’s already listening.

  


“You’re gonna pay for this, Sawyer. I’m gonna get back to you if Alex haven’t kill me yet.” Alex heard and she smiled lightly. Obviously it was Lena’s idea, so extra as always.

  


...

  


Thirty minutes after, Lucy pulls over next to decent sized house with a rather wide front yard complete with white fences. Something that would look out of place if the neighbors discovered that they both on the police track. Alex stepped out first and she was greeted by J’onn who’s wearing the same design of shirt as the rest except his says ‘Space Dad’ instead of cool aunts, Eliza is also there in her ‘Doctor Mom’ , Winn on his ‘Nerdy Uncle Winn’, James on his ‘Uncle Guardian’ and Clark in his ‘SuperUncle’, once again the gasps that Ruby and Sam made hasn’t went unnoticed.

  


Alex wonders how Maggie organized this in a short span of time, 5 hours to be exact. They lead her in to the house and their she journeyed alone. She found everything her apartment’s been missing, everything except for the detective.

  


“Maggie?” Alex calls out. 

  


“Up here, babe!” Maggie responds and so Alex went up the stairs, she found Maggie in one of the rooms, a big box in front of her. Maggie is dressed in the same shirt as hers.

  


“Hey baby.” Maggie said and Alex is once again in tears. The detective went over, softly caressing the agent’s hair.

  


“Why are you crying?” Maggie asked. “You’re making me cry, Alex. Please stop.” She said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

  


Alex punched her shoulder. “I thought you left, you asshole.” Maggie chuckled “I deserve that. Also I did not think you’d react like that. I’m sorry.” Maggie reached for her, went up to her toes to reach Alex’s lips. A small smiled formed on the agent’s lips when they separated.

  


“What’s all this?” Alex asked.

  


“This was supposedly the gift I would give you on our wedding day. I want it to be a surprise, it’s still not done but I did what has to be done yknow. Took some of my stuff make it look like home.” Maggie said.

  


“It’s beautiful, Maggie. Damnit, Sawyer! How can I top this now?” Alex asked. 

  


“Well a flash grenade and alien gun would do.” Maggie teased.

  


“I’m not giving you a grenade, Maggie.” The cop chuckled. 

  


Alex then noticed the box again. Maggie smiled when she realized that the agent is looking past her.

  


“Baby, I know you want us to start a family. I just want you to know that I’m considering it.” Maggie said which made Alex look at her softly, once again her future wife took a risk of trying, just like she did in Valentine’s.

  


“You are the only person that can make me like having kids.” Maggie continued and that is enough for Alex’s eyes to water once again. “But.” Maggie reached for Alex’s face “ you have to be very patient with me, can you do that?” 

  


Alex nodded, kissed her and pulled her in to a bone crushing hug while whispering “Take as long as it takes, baby.” 

  


When the agent finally let go, Maggie took her hand and walked to the big box.

  


“For now we can have this house to ourselves and Gertrude.” Maggie said as she leaned on the big box.

  


“Gertrude?” Alex asked and she realized that’s the name she picked for their future dog. Maggie handed her a small velvet box, Alex opened it and found a bone shaped metal with a ‘Gertrude’ engraved on it.

  


Maggie then opened the box, and there sat a black Labrador pup. Alex sat in front of the pup, luring it out and on to her arms. The pup wagged its tail as it excitedly reached Alex. 

  


The couple went out of the house, Gertrude on Alex’s arms, big smile on their faces as they approached their makeshift family.

  


All are happy to the new addition especially Alex who is looking forward for more additions to their family. 

  


“I love you, Margarita Sawyer.” Alex whispered.

  


“I love you, Alexandra Danvers.” Maggie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I refuse to believe that Sanvers are breaking up.
> 
> I tried. Please be kind this is my first Sanvers fic.


End file.
